blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas War
Also known as the "Second Forgotten Wars", They are not minded by Major Factions (which Ineffective Leaders of it should be blamed). Thomas Wars started as a Riot in BW Continent that caused Deaths of Mostly Thomas Haters. After all the childish acts caused by TLA, UKCS start denouncing TLA and started attacking it till the UKCS pulled out despite in a fact that Jojok Still supplying Haters, Leaving UKCS Canada to stop TLA. After The13thGaben Resigned, TLA is replaced by USRA, which they need to compensate for the damage on Train Category caused by War. Start of Trouble The13thGaben start Militaristic Response to Jett Matthews by rioting that causes Deaths of Thomas Haters that is known as the "First Purge of Sodor". This caused the ZED and the NHDA to attack TLA despite insults bombarding the LOGICAL coalition (LOGICAL is known as Logical Operatives Group and International Coalition for Allied Logistics) which includes the Experienced Leaders as well. UKCS Response: Code: Plan Shattering UKCS Parliament start ordering SAS to raid TLA Dens across The British Isles to prevent terrorist from causing unrest. Jojok even demanded the TLA to stand down or suffer consequences. Jojok Uses always Walkers and Troops armed with HPR-1, SAR-1.0 and Javelin Missles and Miniguns to halt every troops with the help of his Spaceships that slowly halted the TLA advance that result in Pro-Jojok Cornwall Loyalists to Liberated Cornwall from TLA Grip. Canadian Rise and DTJMD and VEGA intervention DTJMD and VEGA even Fifi started to attack TLA which resulted with other factions Pulling out But UKCS is still supplying Haters with Weapons. As TLA started to rot, Peace started to spread, or is it... Downfall of TLA and its results Jojok started to watch The City of Knapford by satellite seeing unrest that overthrowed the Gaben Dynasty which ended the First Sodor Purge. Jojok started to see new threats rising... Noelsnook and Equalizers which are two threats that Noelsnook, uses SW bias while the Equalizers attack and harassing Popular People that make the Equalizers more of a hypocrite that resulted in PMRDD intervention that halts the Equalizer Wars. Meanwhile BrinnyXKI was in heavy assault of the TLA using huge bombs to kill TLA members. All Factions involved here recognizes it veterans as for LOGICAL Coalition: V-TL Day while others call it "Remembrance of the Train War". Many Tiny Skirmishes are possibly threating a second war that will result in more Train Deaths than the first one. Trivia * Jojok was in suprise, Arrested by A BWPD officer that was caused by LikeABoss' bribe that cause Jojok to talk to Cop 201 * The13thGaben always publish illogical Punishments * Jojok once threatened TLA with an IRL Human Rights Group, Amnesty International * NHDA starts using Thomas Train to Trick TLA into destroying those "meanies". * This is the war where the word meanie is an original insult by TLA * ZekDaWulf became president of Nooberica to stop TLA threats after CT101 dies by an TLA missle * Logical Discrepancies are always made by TLA * High and Overuse of Minecraft and Transformers even FNAF bias to attack NHDA and its allies * Political Bias is rarely present * BlueComet said that the TLA will rise forever with a cost of Train Category Degeneration * Jojok once uses Russian Bias to attack TLA * BrinnyXKI uses his grand militia to attack TLA Category:Guerrilla conflicts Category:War